certwofandomcom-20200214-history
Pablo (The Backyardigans)
Pablo is a blue anthropomorphic penguin and the deuteragonist of The Backyardigans. Description Pablo is a frenetic penguin who is more tightly wound than his friends. He thinks, speaks, acts and reacts quickly. He may not be the most agile or graceful of the Backyardigans, but he is enthusiastic and determined. Pablo undergoes a "panic attack" in nearly every episode of the first season. His tendency to worry continues to be brought up throughout the show, but he does not panic as frequently in later seasons. Residence Pablo lives in a blue-colored house located on the far left side of the backyard. A picnic table and a swimming pool are visible outside of his house. Looks Pablo's head, arms, back and toes are dark blue. His chest and legs are a pale yellow. His arms end in mitten-like flippers. He wears a blue bowtie and a blue-and-yellow beanie hat with a red propeller. He has a yellow beak and a pink tongue. Pablo is the only major character with toes. Gallery Backyardigans-em-png-queroimagem-Ceiça-Crispim (16).png Pablo the Swift EPS Resized.png Pablo (1).png The trio pablo tyrone uniqua 512.png Pablo Tyrone and Uniqua+The Backyardigans.png The Backyardigans Pablo Laughing Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Running Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 1.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo Holding Skateboard.png Hi pablo.png Pablo Page Picture.png Backyardigans personajes pablo.png Uniqua and Pablo+The Backyardigasns.png Pablo the penguin-1-.png Pablo blue penguin sitting of the backyardigans.png 20140619132911!Pablo (1).png The Backyardigans Pablo and Austin Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Backpack Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Butterfly Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Cross-Armed Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Soccer Fútbol Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Tyrone and Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo and Tyrone Apples Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo I Love U Nickelodeon Nick Jr.png The Backyardigans Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character Image.png The Backyardigans Uniqua and Pablo Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Characters Image.png The Backyardigans Cowboy Pablo.png The Backyardigans Sportscaster Pablo.png The Backyardigans Pablo Sitting.png The Backyardigans Mover Uniqua, Mover Pablo and Genie Austin.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! Pablo 1.png The Backyardigans Let's Play Music! DJ Pablo.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 6.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 5.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 2.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 4.png The Backyardigans Move to the Music! Pablo 3.png The Backyardigans Beach Bonanza Pablo Surfing.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Uniqua and Pablo.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Rollerblades.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo on Bicycle.png The Backyardigans Sport-Tacular Pablo and Tyrone on Skate Ramp.png The Backyardigans Pablo the Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character.png The Backyardigans Pablo Sitting Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Running Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo in Star Nickelodeon Character Image.png The Backyardigans Pablo Jumping Nickelodeon Character Image.png Pablo-BY.png The backyardigans.pablo.png Backyardigans pablo pose hq.png Category:The Backyardigans characters Category:Characters from CER Two shows Category:Kids Category:Boys